1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to method to reduce hard-disk vibrations, and more particularly, method to reduce hard-disk vibrations for an electrical device with a speaker and a hard-disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, regarding to the decrease of the data transmission rate of a hard-disk caused by external vibrations, the vibration of the hard-disk is reduced generally by setting shockproof glues, or protective sleeves, or attaching sponges to hardware. However, the use of these materials increases manufacturing costs.
In addition, electronic devices such as notebooks usually have a speaker to allow users to listen to music. However, data transmission rate of the hard-disk decreases due to the vibrations of the speakers while playing audio signals.